The Monster I MEAN The Ninth Grade History Teache
by KikiRobinson
Summary: This is a story about a day in the Turtles' history class in their Freshman year. Yeah KiKi is in it. O.K. Egor too. JUST ADDED CHAPTER 2!
1. Default Chapter

O.K. this is a story that I thought about while I was in History class. I was thinking about my last year's teacher who I really didnt like. Her name was Ms. Ninteman. She was a total wench. Not to mention that she is a MS. and its no surprise. Shes 40 years old and never been kissed. Well I dont know that but who in their right mind would want to kiss her. anyways on with the story.  
  
It was typical day in the live of KiKi, the four turtles and of course Egor. They all were having a great day up until they had to go to ther history class. Their teacher was Ms. Ninteman. She wasnt just any school teacher. She was a monstrosity. Oh well they just had to muster through 1 and 1\2 hours.   
Ms. Ninteman- "O.K. class you need to sit down so we can go through today's schedual"  
  
Donnie gets the "oh great" look on face and Egor takes out his new lollie pop that he got at the mall with KiKi the night before.  
Ms. Ninteman- "I'll be taking that since you are'nt supposed to be eating in this class"  
  
Ms. Ninteman tries to take the lollie away from Egor but he has his tongue wrapped around the whole thing. She pulls until Egor lets go causing the teacher to plunge onto the floor. The whole class begins to laugh. Ninteman gets up with an embarrased look on her face and throws Egor's sucker into the drawer where she puts all of the candy that she takes from innocent students who are simply hungry and prefer not to have their food taken from them by wenchy teachers.   
Ninteman- " Now that that's settled we can move on to what we are going to be doing for the duration of the period."  
Donnie-"A little midol should clear that right up."  
Mikey- "Dude, she would need one the size of a frisby!"  
Ninteman- " Oh I have to take attendance how could I forget."  
Ninteman- " All right who are we missing, uh KiKi Robinson and Raphael. Hmmm I wonder where they could be."  
Donnie and Mikey start to laugh.   
Ninteman- " Is there something you could share with the rest of us Michaelangello?"  
Mikey- " Skittles anyone?"  
  
Ms. Ninteman gets the usuall cracked look on her face an starts to reprimand poor Mikey who is just trying to add a touch of humor in that damn classroom.  
Ninteman- "Is that supposed to be funny?"  
Mikey- " Well...."  
Ninteman- " I SAID IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY! WELL I DONT THINK IT'S FUNNY AND THE REST OF US DONT THINK ITS FUNNY! ANYMORE OF YOUR FUNNY JOKES AND YOUVE GOT PRINCIPAL LUND TO ANSWER TO !  
  
Mikey slowly slinks into his chair with a unsettled look on his face. Leo flashes him a glare from across the room. Donnie gives him the psycho motion with his hand.   
Egor- "Egor think funny!"  
  
Egor was still sitting there with his tongue out and a pitiable look on his sad little face.  
Egor(sobbing)- " Lollie."  
Mikey- " Dont worry Egor we'll get it back."  
  
Ms. Ninteman had finished blabbing on about the big test in wich we were allowed to use our notes as long as we had them done. And if they didnt have the notes on all four chapters done and we used our notes we would get 0 credit on the whole test. Yah I know it makes way too much sense.  
Ninteman- " O.K. class I am passing out peppermint candies to you all to get your brain juices flowing so you are mentally ready for the test."  
  
Ms. Ninteman starts to pass out the striped candies to each student and even Donnie has a confused look on his face. Egor takes the mint and put it in his mouth only to have it pop right back out onto the table. Egor gets a disapointed look on his face.  
Egor- "Egor no want damn icky mint."  
  
Egor's face gets serious.  
Egor- " Egor want Lollie."  
  
O.K. this is all I have for now but I'll try to get the rest done tomorrow. K? Youll get to see where KiKi and Raph were though you probably have a good idea of where they are and youll get to see what happens to the teacher from hell.  
~KiKi~  
P.S. Write reveiws and tell me what you think so far. Thanks 


	2. Egor want lollie NOW!

Chapter 2: The Monster. I mean The Ninth Grade history teacher.  
Disclamer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles but I do own KiKi and Egor. Yeah.  
  
Ms. Ninteman starts to pass out the papers to each row.  
Ninteman- "Take one and pass it back."  
  
She gets to Egor who at this point is totally pissed off. His candy that he spit out was still in the middle of the desk. She gives Egor the small stack of papers.  
Ninteman- "Take one and pass it ba....."  
  
She looks at the disowned candy sitting on the top of the desk.  
Ninteman- "If you cant keep that in your mouth Ill have to ask you to throw it away."  
  
Egor picks up the candy and acts like he is going to eat it but sticks it on the back of Ms. Ninteman's dress as she turns around.  
  
Ms. Ninteman marches back to her desk and sits down. Egor is still glaring at her. Ms. Ninteman looks up at him.  
Ninteman- "Egor you need to keep your eyes on your own paper."  
  
Egor looks at his test and puts LOLLIE for all of the answers.  
  
All of a sudden KiKi and Raph come barging through the door, Raph wiping his mouth off and KiKi foofing her hair. Leo looks up at the two and gets an agitated look on his face. Donnie and Mikey both start laughing. Yeah Egor is still pissed.  
Ninteman- "Do you two have a pass?"  
KiKi- "Oh, uh, yup here ya go."  
Ninteman- "You both had a doctor's appointment?"  
  
KiKi and Raph look at each other go to there seats with the test. KiKi takes a seat next to Egor and Mikey while Raph sits scross from them. KiKi looks over at Raph who has a big smirk on his face. KiKi shakes her head and Raph looks up. KiKi winks at Raph and Raph snaps at her. Leo looks up at Raph in a ill-natured manner. Donnie is taking his pen apart and throwing the pieces at Leo. Raph sticks his tongue out at Leo. Egor is still pissed.  
  
Raph raises his hand and asks about #7. Ms. Ninteman gets all crazy eyed as she looks at Raph's unfinished notes.  
Ninteman- "You can't be using these on the test if you are not finished!"  
Raph- "Yes they are!"  
Ninteman- "No they have to be three fourths of a page long and this one page is only about a half."  
Raph- "What!"  
  
Donnie looks down at his desk and gets the "here we go again" look on his face and sighs. Raph is starting to get pissed. Big surprise.  
Ninteman- "Yes you see this page, it only has..."  
Raph- "I can see that but why the hell should it matter it I am 1/3 of a page short?  
Ninteman- "You are not going to use language in this classroom. And it does matter if you are 1/3 of a page short because the rules are that every page must be at least 3/4 of a page long."  
  
Raph rips his paper out of the teacher's hand returns to his seat.  
Raph- "What a load of ...."  
  
KiKi starts laughing. She looks at Egor who is yeah still ticked off. She looks at Mikey an asks what he is going to do after school.  
Mikey- "Well we were planning on going to the movie and ordering a pizza afterards.  
Egor- "Pizza?"  
KiKi- "Egor shhhhhh!"  
  
All of a sudden Egor explodes out of his chair and starts bouncing around the room and clapping his hand at the same time. Everyone pauses and looks up at the balistic Egor.   
Egor- "PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!"  
Ninteman- "Egor you have to stop that or I am going to have to tell you to leave the room!"  
  
Egor gets more exited and jumps so high that he gets tangled in the Boston Massacre mobile that Ms. Ninteman had hanging on the ceiling. All of a sudden Raph gets up and starts to laugh histerically because Ms. Ninteman had tried to catch Egor but was now being drug around the room by Egor who was waving his arms in the air. She held on tightly to the side of his new red hooded sweatshirt while he drug her around the room. All of a sudden the peice of coat that she had in her hands gives way causing her to go rolling into the bookshelf. All of the turtles were laughing and cheering for Egor. Exept Leo of course. KiKi runs over to Egor to try and help him get the tangled mobile off his head but Egor is still going ballistic.   
Donnie- "Give him a biscuit!"  
KiKi- "I forgot his biscuits at home!"  
Mikey- "Oh great!"  
Raph- "Wonderful!"  
  
All of a sudden Ms. Ninteman tries to get up from under the bookshelf. Mikey is over at Ms. Ninteman's desk finding Egor's lollie. He grabs it and waves it in the air at Egor.  
Mikey- "EGOR LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"  
  
Egor looks at Mikey and stampedes over to the desk. Ms. Ninteman, who is only about half way out from under the bookshelf screams at Egor.  
Ninteman- "TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFI......"  
  
Egor stomps right over the book shelf, knocking Ms. Ninteman unconscious.   
Egor- "Egor want lollie NOW!!!!"  
  
Egor collides into the desk causing all of the contents in the drawers to burst out. Mikey quick gives gives Egor the sucker. Egor sits on the floor hugging his beautifle lollie. Raph and KiKi give each other the "what the hell just happend" look.  
Mikey- "We better get out of here guys!"  
Raph- "Good idea!"  
KiKi- "Oh my God we are so gonna pay for this!"  
Leo- "It all your fault Raph if you wouldnt have been late!"  
Raph- "What the hell?"  
Mikey- "What are we going to tell Splinter?"  
Raph- "Ya wanna answer that Leo?"  
  
Leo gives Raph dirty look.  
Leo- "The truth."  
  
Donnie walks over to Egor and looks at the mess that was just created. He untangles the mobile that Egor had tangled around his head. Donnie looks over at the drawer that was laying next to Egor.  
Donnie- "Hey this is my calculator!"  
Raph- "Uh guys I think we better go!"  
Mikey- "Good idea!"  
  
They start to walk out the door but stop because Egor is still sitting and spending quality time with his lollie. Raph gets his pissed look on his face and marches over to Egor.   
Raph- "What are you doing?"  
Egor- "Mmmmmmmmmmm, Lollie.  
KiKi- " Egor get up its time to go now!"  
Donnie- "it doesnt look like he is going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Donnie picks up Egor, who has a glazed look on his face continueing his oooos and ahhhhhs. Raph friskily looks at KiKi and sweeps her off her feet and carries her out the door. Leo rolls his eyes.  
  
They manage to escape and go to the movies and even get their pizza.  
  
  
Egor- "PIZZA?"  
Yeah Egor pizza. I know, Egor love pizza.  
Egor- "MMMMM HMMMMMM!" 


End file.
